Cerulean Knight Stein
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20836 |idalt = |no = 1401 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 24, 31, 38, 45, 52, 59 |normal_distribute = 13, 14, 15, 13, 14, 15, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 9, 8, 7, 9, 7, 8, 7, 9, 13 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |sbb_distribute = 6, 7, 8, 7, 6, 4, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 6, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Summoner who once adventured alongside Grahdens, who recognized his abilities and named him the fourth Summoner. He was known for his sarcasm as well as his keen mind, but was not close with the female Summoner who adventured with the group. However, this female Summoner sacrificed herself to save his life in a battle with a disciple and the sacred beast that served her. Immediately afterwards, he took the same course of action and sacrificed himself to save his comrades. |summon = Are you for real? Summoning a Summoner? That's not even a good joke. |fusion = You're an odd type, you know, giving power to someone like me. I'll accept it if you're giving it, though. |evolution = | hp_base = 5840 |atk_base = 2177 |def_base = 2044 |rec_base = 1909 | hp_lord = 7186 |atk_lord = 2568 |def_lord = 2514 |rec_lord = 2296 | hp_anima = 8078 |rec_anima = 2058 |atk_breaker = 2806 |def_breaker = 2276 |def_guardian = 2752 |rec_guardian = 2177 |def_oracle = 2395 |rec_oracle = 2653 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Heavenly Wisdom |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & damage taken may slightly restore HP |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken |bb = Hermes Repulsion |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 290 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Cleo-Preveni |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Caduceus Wave |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill when damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Victory Reparations |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 20837 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Idol |evomats6 = Water Idol |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Stein1 }}